deadspacebreakfastfandomcom-20200215-history
Like A Boss (Dead Space Remix)
Important NOTE: This song is a parody of the song ''"Like A Boss" by The Lonely Island. We here at DSB-FW do NOT own any of this material and all credit goes to the original owners and creators. Credit also goes to EA, Visceral, and all other associates of the ''Dead Space ''franchise.'' Lyrics ???: Mr. Clarke thanks for coming to your performance review. Isaac: No problem. ???: So, you're in charge around here. Is that fair to say? Isaac: Absolutely, I'm the boss. ???: Okay. So take us through a day in the life of "the boss." Isaac: Well the first thing I do is... Get a Plasma Cutter! LIKE A BOSS! Isaac: Lose my weapon! LIKE A BOSS! Isaac: Follow orders! LIKE A BOSS! Isaac: Remember birthdays! LIKE A BOSS! Isaac: Make it rain! LIKE A BOSS! Isaac: My own bathroom! LIKE A BOSS! Isaac: Fuck a corpse! LIKE A BOSS! Isaac: "Fuck a Necro!" or "Stasis Energy!" LIKE A BOSS! Isaac: Search for Nicole! LIKE A BOSS! Isaac: Get rejected! LIKE A BOSS! Isaac: Watch her video! LIKE A BOSS! Isaac: Walk the halls! LIKE A BOSS! Isaac: Shut her mouth! (Daina's) (something to do with a call, video or audio) LIKE A BOSS! Isaac: Ellie's story! (something sad) LIKE A BOSS! Isaac: Demand a refund! (punching a vending machine, preferably with something coming out) LIKE A BOSS! Isaac: Vandalism! (Solar Array) LIKE A BOSS! Isaac: Have a warrant! LIKE A BOSS! Isaac: "Hit the door!" or "No access here!" (?) (something to do with a blocked/locked doorway or path) (Locked shuttle at end of first game) LIKE A BOSS! Isaac: Jackin' off! LIKE A BOSS! Isaac: Find out Nicole's dead! LIKE A BOSS! Isaac: "Steal a gun!" or "Grab a needle!" LIKE A BOSS! Isaac: "To my face!" or "To my eye!" LIKE A BOSS! Isaac: Aww fuck man, I can't fucking do it, shit! Pussy out! LIKE A BOSS! Isaac: Fight Nicole's spirit! LIKE A BOSS! Isaac: Blow up the Marker! LIKE A BOSS! Isaac: Run out the door! LIKE A BOSS! Isaac: Score some Credits! LIKE A BOSS! Isaac: Crash my pod! LIKE A BOSS! Isaac: Fall through the roof! LIKE A BOSS! Isaac: Fight the Tormenter! LIKE A BOSS! Isaac: That was a dream! LIKE A BOSS! Isaac: Wake up to a black guy! LIKE A BOSS! Isaac: Headbutt his face! LIKE A BOSS! Isaac: Turn into a necro! LIKE A BOSS! Isaac: Bomb some Twitchers! LIKE A BOSS! Isaac: Burst a Pregnant's belly! LIKE A BOSS! Isaac: Now I'm dead! LIKE A BOSS! ???: Uh huh. So that's an average day for you then? Isaac: No doubt. ???: You fight the Tormentor and die? Isaac: Hell yeah. ???: And I think at one point there you said something about falling through the roof? Isaac: Nope. ???: Actually I'm pretty sure you did. Isaac: Nah, that ain't me. ???: Okay. Well, this has been eye-opening for me. Isaac: I'm the boss. ???: Yeah, I know. I got that. You said that 400 times. Isaac: I'm the boss. ???: Yeah I got it. Isaac: I'm the boss. ???: Yeah great, I heard you. Bye. LIKE A BOSS! Song Audio Music Video Credits Song: Like A Boss (Dead Space Remix) Original Artist: The Lonely Island Beat by: The Lonely Island Music by: The Lonely Island Written by: Squattop Performed by: Squattop, AFN Revised by: Video clips from: Dead Space, Dead Space 2 (curtesy of YouTube) Video edits by: Cast ???: Squattop Isaac Clarke: AFN Like A Boss: All Category:Media File Category:Parody